The Cullen's Bowling Adventure Extraordinaire
by FidgeyTova
Summary: SEQUEL to The Cullen's Crazy Mini Golf Extraordinaire! Emmett once again causes more trouble as the Cullen's go Glow Bowling! Please Review! Warning! 100% Crack!


**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

**This story was inspired by my previous story ****The Cullen's Mini Golf Extraordinaire.**** So here's the sequel, enjoy! And Review! Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy!  
****  
The Cullen's Bowling Adventure Extraordinaire**

It was a quiet Friday evening and Bella was spending the day at Edwards house. They were sitting in his room having a mad make-out session when Edward smelled smoke.

"What the-" Edward walked over to the door, much to Bella's chagrin. He opened the door and looked out and saw the smoke coming from Emmett's room, "I should have known Emmett was the cause." he sighed as he walked over to Emmett's room, "Emmett! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Eddy boy!" Emmett turned to look at Edward, his face covered with black smoke, "Wanna see what happens when I drink gasoline then eat a match? Dude it's so cool!" He said as he took a swig of gasoline.

"No Emmett! Put that match-"

BOOM!

"-down." Edward finished as a piece of Emmett's arm fell on his head.

"Dude! I should be on Jackass or something!"

"Edward what was that!" Bella walked in, almost passing out as she saw Emmett's arm crawling toward his body.

"Oh sorry bout that Stella." Emmett walked over and picked up his arm.

"It's Bella." She corrected him.

"Whatev yo." Emmett turned to Edward, "Wanna try?" he said as he handed Edward a bottle of gasoline.

Edward sighed, "What will it take to make you behave?"

"Hmm….I think we should go GLOW BOWLING!" Emmett started to dance.

"No! Remember last time I took you out in public?"

"Oh come on! Bella's alive isn't she?" Emmett defended himself.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Emmett!" Alice almost sung.

"Alice! When did you come in?" Edward asked, "And no! We are not going, do you remember what happened last time we went out!"

"What? Bella's alive isn't she?" Alice said.

"Ugh!" Edward growled, glaring at Emmett and Alice.

"Oh Edward," Alice shook her head, "Everyone's ready to go so let's go have fun!"

"I haven't been bowling in so long!" Bella said excitedly, "It'll be so much fun! Trust me I'll be fine this time." Bella said as she ran after Alice and Emmett who were making their way to the car, but on her way she tripped and fell face first. She heard Edward sigh as he helped her up, "That was just a fluke! Seriously, I'll be fine!"

"Bella…." Edward carried her to the car, not risking her fall again.

Edward and Bella met up with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme who were already in the car.

"Took you long enough!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward retorted.

"Alright, let's go!" Carlisle started the engine, and the Cullen's were off to the bowling alley.  
-

"Woohoo!" Emmett waved his arms in the air. Jasper walked up to Emmett and whispered something in his ear. Emmett grinned and nodded in response as he shook Jasper's hand.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Bella said holding Edwards hand as they walked into the building, "I haven't bowled in so long! I think the last time I did I was with Charlie. He took me bowling for my birthday. I was doing really bad but he let me win! Of course I-" Bella was cut off as she fell into a manhole.

"Damn it! Bella!" Edward called as he poked his head through the manhole.

"Hahaha! I won that bet!" Jasper yelled as Emmett reluctantly handed him a 10 dollar bill.

Edward heard their conversation, "What! What bet?"

"Jasper told me that Bella would get hurt before we entered the building." Emmett said, "I didn't think she was that pathetic!

"Hey! Don't say she's pathetic!" Edward yelled.

As Edward was scolding Emmett, Jasper walked up to Alice and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Alice."

"No problem, honey!" She replied, "Though I feel bad letting her fall in that manhole."

"She'll be fine." Jasper reassured her.

"I know."

The Cullen's walked into the building and stopped at the desk to get their bowling shoes.

"Hey Carlisle!" Emmett yelled suppressing a giggle, "Go pick us a lane, me and Jasper will get your shoes!"

"Ok boys!" Carlisle said, "Just don't do anything stupid!" He couldn't get the last part of the sentence out before Emmett and Jasper ran away.

"Hehe." Emmett laughed as he poured nacho cheese he got at the snack bar into Carlisle's shoes.

"Dude!" Jasper said, "This is gonna be awesome! But let's get back now before he gets suspicious."

"Right." Emmett and Jasper ran to the end lane where everyone else was, "Here Carl-izzle."

"Thank you," Carlisle said as he put the shoes on, "What the hell? What did you do? Is this cheese?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at her husband, "Your such an idiot!"

"Why don't you kids start, we will catch up later." Esme said as she tended to Carlisle's cheesy shoes.

"Alright, let's get this over with before Emmett does something stupid." Edward mumbled.

Alice went first. She immediately bowled a strike. Emmett got up to go next but threw the ball rather then letting it roll and put a hole threw the back wall. He cussed before he got his ball back to try again. He got ready and once again threw the ball putting another hole in the wall.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled, "Let the ball roll!"

"Shut up! What do you know about bowling! You knocked all the pins down!" Emmett yelled.

"Your suppose to hit the pins!" Alice sighed, "Rosalie your turn."

"Um, no way!" She said as she filed her nails, "I am NOT breaking any nails."

"Oh Rosalie!" Alice was irritated, "Edward, you go then."

Edward got up and easily hit a strike. He picked up another ball and handed it to Bella, "Here you go." He smiled.

Bella grabbed the ball and put her fingers in the holes having difficulties with balancing the ball. She walked up to the lane, took a step back and threw the ball. But her fingers got stuck and she went halfway down the lane with the ball.

"Bella!" Edward ran after her.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing hysterically as Alice looked at them suspiciously. Rosalie continued to file her nails mumbling something about 'being immature'.

"You guys didn't!" Alice almost growled.

"Hahahaha! Oh, we did!" Emmett said as he held up a bottle of glue.

"Edward is going to kill you." Alice said.

"Probably, but that was hilarious!" Jasper said in between laughter, "Did you see her fall!" Jasper gave Emmett a high five.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all watched as Edward tried to gently pry Bella's hand from the bowling ball. They could hear Bella yelp as Edward tugged her free. As soon as he knew she was ok, he glared at Emmett. Emmett knew that glare too well, the glare that said 'I am going to kill you and it's gonna hurt like hell' look. Emmett gulped but knew Edward wouldn't do anything in public. He had till they got home to live.

After the incident the game continued on, Alice continued bowling strikes as well as Edward who was also doing pretty good. Emmett kept throwing the ball, so by now there was about a dozen holes in the wall. Jasper kept putting his ball in the gutter.

It was Emmett's turn to go up again after Bella who was still standing at the end of the lane. As soon as she turned around to walk back to the chairs she was face to face with Emmett who grabbed her arm.

"Emmett what are you doing?" She asked. Emmett smiled evilly, then he suddenly picked up Bella and threw her down the lane. She crashed into the pins and laid there. Everyone from the other lanes stared at Emmett who replied by giving them an innocent look.

"Damn, hope she isn't dead." Jasper said.

"Edward's gonna give you guys hell you know." Alice stated.

"Yeah, hey where is he anyway." Emmett asked.

"He went to get a drink for Bella." Alice answered.

"Oh ok, so he doesn't have to know." Emmett winked at Alice.

"He's going to know something happen when he see's Bella lying unconscious." Alice said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO EMMETT?"

"Heh heh," Emmett nervously laughed, "Well you see Eddy boy, uh…Bella she uh…-"

"Tripped!" Jasper finished, "She tripped!"

"As easily as I could believe that, I know you did something." Edward calmly said, "If you tell me now I wont be mad."

"Oh really?" Emmett was surprised, "Well in that case I used her as my bowling ball."

WHACK!

Emmett was on the ground crying, "Edward! Why did you hit me with a bowling ball?"

"What do you think." Edward then glared at Jasper.

"What what what? Emmett was the one who threw her!" Jasper waved his arms in innocence.

"Will you all shut up?" Rosalie yelled, "This arguing is hell on my complexion!"

Edward gave one last glare to Jasper before going to get Bella.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" He asked.

"Oooh pretty colors!" She said groggily.

"I think that's enough bowling for you today." Edward picked her up and set her down brushing her hair out of her face. He heard a girl from behind him. He turned around to see a girl stare at him but she quickly averted her gaze.

"No I will not make out with you!" Edward yelled.

"Woah, I didn't say anything!" The girl said.

"Yeah but you thought it!" Edward pointed at her. The girl stormed off either angry or embarrassed.

"Popular with the ladies eh, Eddy boy?" Emmett said nudging him with his elbow.

"Shut up…." -

"Come on Bella, let's get you home." Edward said softly.

"Oh No!" Bella said starting to wake up, "We didn't even get to the Glow Bowling!"

"But Bella…"

"OH YEAH!"

Everyone looked at Alice as she was being mobbed by all the bowlers and workers.

"Haha!" She laughed, "I rock!"

"Congratulations, miss, you bowled a perfect game!" The manager said.

"Yeah I know." She smiled.

"The next game you bowl will be for free!" The manager shook her hand, "Damn your cold…"

"You hear that!" Alice yelled to her family, "Free game!"

Emmett and Jasper jumped with joy, while Rosalie complained saying she wanted to go home. Edward sighed. Then suddenly all that lights went down and it was time for glow bowling. Only it didn't work out as planned. The lights made the vampires skin glow an eerie yellow/green color. All the people looked at the Cullen's like they were diseased.

"Ew, what's the matter with them?" One woman whispered.

"Did they grow up next to a power plant?" A man asked.

"I bet you they're vampires or something!" A kid told his parents.

"Don't be silly, vampires aren't real" The mother said.

All the vampires looked away and headed for the door, still glowing that neon yellow green color.

"Hey wait where's Carlisle and Esme?" Edward asked.

"Oh I think they're at the counter paying for the damages Emmett caused." Rosalie said.

"Oh I'll go get them, Alice make sure Bella gets to the car without dying." Edward said as he passed Bella off to Alice.

Edward went to the counter and got Carlisle and Esme. He saw Carlisle write out a check to the bowling alley, needless to say the manager was….well pissed. Carlisle apologized many times and the manager seemed to cool off. Within 10 minutes the Cullen's were on their way home. All were happy except Emmett and Jasper who apparently weren't done with their reign of destruction. Edward sighed as he looked at Bella who was looking out the window. Bella said she had a good time so as long as she had fun then Edward did too. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she snuggled against his chest.

"Hey Jasper!"

"Hey Emmett!"

"When we get home you wanna have a demolition derby between Edwards Volvo, the Jeep, and Carlisles Mercedes?"

"You know it!" Jasper was clearly excited.

"Ugh…." Edward banged his head against the window.

-  
**  
The end! **


End file.
